


Tripple Date

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Carmilla Web series - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triple date with some fun with some of our favorite couples and my OTP's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripple Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I'm really sorry to those of you who have been reading my other work "Will You Marry Me?" I've just had some writer's block and I'm doing this one-shot in hopes that something will jiggle loose. I realy hope you enjoy.

Laura Hollis rolled over in bed next to her girlfriend of three years. Carmilla lay with her eyes half-closed, stretching like a cat as she woke from sleep. "Morning, cutie," she said, her voice low. Laura still thought it was unfair that her voice was scratchy and hoarse in the mornings while Carmill's was always perfect.  
As they were having breakfast, the Harry Potter theme chimed from Laura's cell. She blushed in embarrassment as the vampire beside her chuckled in amusement at her choice of ringtone and hit the answer button. "Hello?" "Laura? It's Danny. I was wondering if you and Dead Girl want to come with Kirsh and me, along with Perry and LaF on a triple date. We're going to that one restaurand a few blocks from Sillus." Laura looked to Carmilla. She knew very well that Carm had heard every word Danny had just said. "Fine," she agreed with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. Laura squealed and put the phone to her ear again. "Danny? Yeah, we'll be there. What time?" After finalizing the details, Laura waited eagerly. It had been a while since she had seen there friends. They had all graduated a few months ago and still lived fairly close to Sillus. Laura had promised her dad that h=she would visit often, but had also said she liked Steria.  
When six O'clock arrived, Laura and carmilla left there apartment and walked along the street. Laura wore an oversized Dr. Who sweatshirt with sneakers and a Gryffindor scarf, while Carmilla had on an Avenged Sevenfold shirt and combat boots. Of course, Laura thought fondly, he wears black all the time. They walked into the restaurant, which was already half-full of diners. Perry waved at them from a long table by the window. Laura walked over happily while Carmilla dragged her feet. She was not happy about this outing. She wanted to stay in with her human girlfriend and read and watch stuff. Putting with w=the dimwit squad was not part of the vampire's agenda. She had agreed only to make Laura happy. There were a lot of things Carmilla would do to make the tiny human smile. Laura sat down next to her girlfriend, who had claimed a spot next to Perry, who was in turn next to LaFontain. "Curly Sue," the older acknowledged, nodding at Perry. "Good evening, Carmilla," Perry responded politely. Lafontaine smiled. There girlfriend could be so formal sometimes.  
As they had dinner and talked, the night flew on by them all. Even Carmilla managed to have fun. She had to f=grudgingly admit to herself that the other humans weren't all that bad. She had to glare at Zena just to keep up appearances. lso, she had tried to make Laura hers, and Carmilla could not let that happen. The ginger twins were all very well and good and all in there own way, Carmilla guessed. The mad scientist could actually be intelligent, while Ann Shirley was a little too sweet and fragile, but she would do. The Zada... Carmilla wasn't all that sure about him. He could be idiotic and girl-obsessed t times, but he had his moments as well. Ever since getting together with Zena he had calmed down a bit. All in all, it wasn't a bad night, thought the vampire, the highlight being when Zena spilled soy sauce all over herself and the tablecloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, please. I don't think it was my best work but I hope it was satisfactory all the same. Also, can someone please comment and tell me how the frick do ou spell the name of the university? I keep spelling it Sillus, but I think I'm wrong. Thanks for reading! Byyye!


End file.
